HARRY POTTER AND THE AZKABAN PRISONER
by Shinigami-dragon316
Summary: Its a differant version of book 3 (Prisoner Of Azkaban) where instead of finding the knight bus, harry meets Sirius Black
1. MEETINGS

The normal disclaimers here, I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER!!! I'm just borrowing the characters. This is an idea I had about the third book (Prisoner Of Azkaban), Instead of getting on the knight bus, what would Harry's life be like if he met Sirius Black instead. Please be nice, its my first fan fiction  
  
After deciding to take his wizard money from Gringotts and hide, Harry began rummaging around in his trunk for his invisibility cloak when he felt something strange in the air, like he was being watched, so he stopped and looked around seeing darkness everywhere.  
  
After thinking for a few minutes, he resumed looking for his cloak, then he heard something behind him, the crunching of dead leaves under the feet of something heavy, He turned to see what was there and came almost nose to nose with the biggest dog he had ever seen.  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE AZKABAN PRISONER CHAPTER 1 MEETINGS Harry was frozen with fear, he couldn't move a muscle, and it seemed he even lost his voice, so he just stared right into the eyes of the beast and started praying it wasn't hungry.  
  
Then if seeing a giant black shaggy dog wasn't weird enough, a second later there was a faint popping sound and the dog had changed into a tall thin man with long greasy black hair and an unhealthy gaunt face, and almost ghostly pale skin.  
  
Harry sat stupefied about what had just happened, then the man spoke in a strangled and seemingly unused voice.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Y-Yes, M-My names H-Harry"  
  
There was silence for what seemed like minutes, then the man spoke again in a more normal voice.  
  
"Harry Potter?"  
  
Y-Yes, are you from the ministry?, I didn't mean to do it I swear I just."  
  
As Harry began rambling the man interrupted with an almost alarmed expression.  
  
"WHAT?, is the ministry here?, we have to leave, I need to speak to you in private."  
  
"W-well, OK"  
  
"But I have to travel in my animagus form, you dont mind dogs do you?"  
  
N-no, not at all"  
  
The just as amazing as the first time, the man transformed back into a huge, black, shaggy dog, and began leading harry down the street, with Harry dragging his trunk along behind him. 


	2. SECRETS REVEALED

The Disclaimer is still here, I dont own harry potter, and it sucks. sorry the chapter is kinda short, I will try to make the next longer (  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE AZKABAN PRISONER CHAPTER 2 SECRETS REVEALED  
  
As the strange pair traveled down street after street, Harry began to wonder where this strange man was leading him.  
  
Then after walking for what seemed like miles to Harry, the dog turned and headed into a dark ally, Harry followed of course but began to get a little more nervous by the second.  
  
Half way through the ally, the strange dog stopped and waited for Harry to catch up (he was getting tired from dragging his trunk) then the dog turned back into a man and told Harry he might want to sit down, so they both sat on Harry's trunk.  
  
Then the man spoke in a nearly toneless, raspy voice.  
  
"Harry, what I'm about to tell you will come as a bit of a shock"  
  
"W-what is it?"  
  
"I knew your parents, they where my friends back in Hogwarts"  
  
Harry just stared at the man completely speechless, then the man spoke again.  
  
"Harry, dont be frightened of me, my name is Sirius Black."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Harry slid away a few inches so he was sitting on the edge of his trunk.  
  
"Please don't be afraid of me, I'm your godfather"  
  
"s-so y-you wont h-hurt me?"  
  
"of course I wouldn't."  
  
"b-but what about those t-thirteen people you k-killed?"  
  
"I was framed by Peter Pettigrew, I never killed anybody."  
  
"well, I dont really know why, but I believe you"  
  
"thanks Harry, that means a lot"  
  
Then Sirius' voice took a bit of an edge.  
  
"What didn't you mean to do?"  
  
"well, I kinda blew up my cousin's aunt like a balloon."  
  
"and WHY did you do that?"  
  
"it was an accident, she was talking about my parents and I got mad."  
  
Sirius smirked and started chuckling, obviously trying to hide it.  
  
"Sirius? What's so funny? I'm going to be expelled for breaking the law."  
  
"well it was accidental magic so I doubt you will be expelled, and your mom told me all about Marge, she deserved it"  
  
"so, does that mean I can still go to Hogwarts and play quidditch?"  
  
Harry had a hopeful look in is eye's  
  
"well of course you can, but I'm coming with you"  
  
"WHAT?, but aren't you still wanted?"  
  
"yes, but nobody knows I'm an illegal animagus"  
  
"so, where should we go?"  
  
"Diagon ally, we could stay in the leaky cauldron until next term starts, and buy your things while where there"  
  
"all right, to diagon ally it is" 


	3. DAY IN DIAGON ALLY

I still dont own Harry Potter, so please dont sue me for borrowing the characters for my idea. (  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE AZKABAN PRISONER CHAPTER 3 DAY IN DIAGON ALLY  
  
The two sat in silence for a few seconds until Harry broke the silence with a rather obvious question.  
  
"Sirius, how will we get to Diagon ally?"  
  
"I suggest the knight bus, its quick and easy"  
  
"the what?"  
  
"Its a wizard bus, it can take you anywhere you want to go, I think as long as its on land"  
  
"how do we find it?"  
  
"just hold your wand up by the road, ready?"  
  
"what should I call you in your animagus form?"  
  
"when where alone padfoot, but when around people call me snuffles, OK"  
  
"sure, lets go"  
  
A few minutes a short thirteen year old boy dragging a large trunk walk out of the ally with a big shaggy dog right behind him, and stopped right by the curb. Doubting it would work at all, and being a nervous of looking foolish, Harry raised his wand high over his head, almost immediately there was a loud bang and a large purple triple decker bus appeared out of nowhere and stopped right in front of him.  
  
"wow talk about service"  
  
Harry muttered as he stared at that oddly colored bus, then the door opened and the conductor stepped our and started saying loudly.  
  
"Welcome to the knight bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard, just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go, my name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor for this eve."  
  
The conductor stopped speaking as he noticed the writing on the trunk (H, Potter)  
  
"my goodness, ar'en choo Harry Potter?"  
  
"well, yes I am, you dont mind dogs do you?"  
  
"hey Ern, we got Harry Potter here, oh, of course we dont mind animals, especially Harry Potter's dog, Nope, dont mind at all.."  
  
"how much to get to london?"  
  
"eleven sickles, but for firteen you get 'ot chocolate and for fifteen you ge an 'ot water bottle an' a toofbrush in the color of your choice, and don' worry abou the dog, we can let em on free for you"  
  
"thank you"  
  
Harry pulled out a small bag and paid the conductor eleven sickles, then was lead aboard and given a bed behind the driver Ernie Prang, Harry sat on the edge while Sirius lay at the end. The trip was fairly uneventful, except every time Stan, Ernie, or anybody else mentioned their opinion of Sirius Black snuffles would start growling at that person for a few minutes, and most of them stopped talking real fast.  
  
A few hours later, after dropping off an old man that kinda looked like George Lucas, Stan looked at Harry and asked him where he was headed.  
  
"I need to get to Diagon ally, if you can, if not somewhere nearby would be ok"  
  
"Diagon ally? We go there all the time its no problem"  
  
About ten minutes later, there was a loud bang and the knight bus was neatly parked right in front of the leaky cauldron, and a strange looking man was standing in front of it. The man was wearing a pinstripe cloak with an emerald green suit under it, a strange pair of purple boots and a tie the most violent shade of orange Harry had ever seen, as soon as Sirius started growling he knew who it was, the Minister of magic himself, Cornelius Fudge.  
  
Harry began to expect the worst already, as he dragged his trunk off the knight bus and Snuffles followed him off seconds later, watching the minister closely Sirius walked in front of Harry.  
  
"well there you are harry"  
  
Then the minister noticed the large black dog in front of harry, and began to wonder how he hadn't noticed it first.  
  
"w-well, nice d-dog you got there, d-doesn't bite does he?"  
  
"of course not, unless somebody tries to hurt me"  
  
"well, that dog looks like he could protect you from Black, or even you- know-who"  
  
"who?"  
  
"Sirius Black, he escaped from Azkaban, an we have reason to think he might be looking for you."  
  
At this Sirius started growling a bit, but the minister either didn't notice or thought the dog already hated Sirius Black.  
  
"well. Anyway, its good to know your safe, and don't worry about your aunt, we realize it was all an accident and everything was put back to normal, well except your aunt an uncle are really upset about the whole thing, so you might want to consider staying here in the leaky cauldron until the start of next term  
  
"so Harry if you would follow Tom here, he will show you your room, dont worry, its on the ministry"  
  
After Tom showed him his room, Harry realized how tired he was and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, Sirius was tired as well, so he lay at the foot of the bed and fell asleep as well.  
  
The next morning Harry woke early, and discovered Sirius was nowhere in sight, then after standing he could hear a shower running and a faint slightly gravely voice singing the lyrics to a song he had heard Dudley listening to by the offspring called original prankster.  
  
After waiting for a few minutes, Sirius came out of the bathroom, washed up and looked a lot healthier then the previous night.  
  
"morning Harry"  
  
"morning Sirius, will you go with me to get my things?"  
  
"of course, lets just hope nobody mistakes me for a grim, and take a shower first"  
  
"OK, I could use a shower, but, what's a grim?" "its the worst death omen"  
  
"well, I hope Malfoy does"  
  
They both grinned, Harry thinking about Draco cowering like a baby, and Sirius thinking about Lucius doing the same. After his shower, Harry had gotten dressed in some old muggle clothes.  
  
"wait Harry, I have an idea, I need to pick up some things too, so I need to borrow your wand for a second"  
  
"what for?"  
  
"Its a spell to make me look a little different, not much but nobody will recognize me"  
  
"OK, here"  
  
Sirius muttered a few spells, his hair was now red, his eyes where bright green and he was almost a foot shorter.  
  
"well, hurry with your shower and we go"  
  
"k, but what should I call you?"  
  
"Padfoot, nobody around here will recognize my nickname"  
  
After Harry's shower, they left for Diagon ally. First stop was Gringotts of course, then they stopped for potion ingredients, and picked up some extra parchments, quills, and ink. They dropped off there things at Harry's room, then after a quick lunch at the leaky cauldron, they left for Diagon ally for Harry's books (the Hogwarts letter arrived while he was sleeping).  
  
As they entered Flourish and Blotts the manager noticed Harry and a look of dread crossed his face.  
  
"Hogwarts right?"  
  
"yes, I need."  
  
"oh, I know."  
  
The manager began putting on thick dragon hide gloves, and looked as if he where about to do something he really didn't want to do, then he began unlocking a cage filled with copies of the monster book of monsters.  
  
"wait, I already have a copy of that"  
  
The manager looking extremely relieved, re locked the cage and removed the gloves.  
  
"well, what else do you need?  
  
Harry pulled out his new book list and read it for the first time, and noticed he still needed unfogging the future, intermediate transfiguration, and the standard book of spells grade three.  
  
After telling the manager which books he needed, Padfoot (Sirius) pointed out a few extra books that could be useful, the art of the animagi by Rob Snider, advanced defense against the dark arts by Kenny McCormick, and the big book of pranks by The Marauders.  
  
At Madam Malkin's, they got Harry's new school robes, plus a few extra so he wouldn't be forced to wear Dudley's old clothes (he got dark green and blue robes), they also got Sirius a few new robes. On the way back to the leaky cauldron Sirius mentioned that he needed a new wand, so they stopped at Ollivanders wand shop, the wand Sirius got was thirteen and a half inches made of beach wood with dragon heartstring, nice and flexible.  
  
When they arrived back at there room, Sirius told Harry he had to go do something and would be back in a few minutes, while waiting Harry fell asleep, Sirius came back an hour later with a large thin package and covered Harry so he wouldn't be cold. Then Sirius transformed back into his animagus for and fell asleep at the foot of Harry's bed. 


	4. SUPRIZES AND REUNIONS

I still dont own Harry Potter, just having fun with the characters. (  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE AZKABAN PRIZONER CHAPTER 4 SUPRISES AND REUNIONS  
  
The next morning Harry woke up and Sirius was still nowhere to be seen, then he realized Sirius was in the shower singing another song by the offspring called one fine day.  
  
While waiting, Harry started reading the art of the animagus, a few minutes he was interrupted by Sirius tapping him on the shoulder with a long thin package.  
  
"g'morning Sirius"  
  
"morning Harry, I got something for you last night, its kinda like twelve late birthdays and Christmases "  
  
Harry unwrapped the strange package, it was a new broom.  
  
"but Sirius, I already have a broom"  
  
"Harry, this isn't just a new broom, its a firebolt, the fastest broom ever made"  
  
"wow, Sirius, I cant thank you enough."  
  
Harry sat wondering if a broom could really be faster then a nimbus. During the next twelve days Harry began receiving animagus training from Sirius, and was taught a lot of magic pranks he could use on Malfoy, then he got an owl from Ron saying his family and Hermione would be at Diagon ally the next day, Ron also mentioned that his father (Arthur Weasley) told them about Harry staying at Diagon ally and hoped they could get there school things together.  
  
Harry woke early the next morning so he and his godfather could both wash up before the Weasley's showed up. Harry sat in the leaky cauldron waiting for his friends to arrive, he wore a forest green robe so he could appear more like a real wizard instead of a poor muggle, and sitting by him was a large black dog called snuffles. When the Weasley's got there (arriving by floo) they where a bit shocked by Harry's company, most at first mistook Sirius for a grim (Mrs. Weasley nearly fainted) but after a bit of explaining they realized it was just a large dog., Harry introduced snuffles to everybody and afterward nobody seemed to mind him much. They met Hermione at Gringotts with her parents (exchanging pounds for wizard money) they all split up. Hermione's parents went with Arthur Weasley to the leaky cauldron for a drink, and Molly followed so Arthur wouldn't bother them too much about muggle things, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and snuffles all went shopping, Harry noticed Ginny was a bit different then he remembered, she could talk to him but as soon as they made eye contact, she would start stuttering a bit and looked like a talking tomato.  
  
At Madam Malkin's, his friends Ron and Hermione bought there new school robes, but harry noticed Ginny looked a bit sad about something, so he decided to risk asking.  
  
"hey, what's wrong gin"  
  
Ginny nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Harry Potter asking her what was wrong, she had hoped nobody would notice, and the last person she had expected to notice was Harry.  
  
"n-nothing, why?"  
  
"well you seem a bit down about something"  
  
"well, mum said I had to get used robes this year"  
  
"oh"  
  
Harry thought for a few seconds then leaned closer to Ginny and whispered.  
  
"I will make you a deal, go an get measured and I will pay for them"  
  
Harry had stood straight again and winked at her, Ginny just stood there a bit shocked.  
  
"but, what will I say to mum when she sees my new robes?"  
  
"just say they where a gift from a friend"  
  
After getting there robes, they all headed to Flourish and Blotts, the manager was almost in tears after getting two copies of the monster book of monsters. Then when they where all finished with there school shopping, they dropped there things off at there room's (they where all staying the night at the leaky cauldron and going to be picked up by ministry cars in the morning) since it was still so early they all went back out to Diagon ally to look around a bit more.  
  
After having some ice cream (Harry thought it would be nice to pay for Ginny's) they went across the street to the magical menagerie because Hermione wanted to buy herself an owl, while looking around Hermione several different owl's in different sizes and colors, Ron was looking at some magic rats when something big and furry bounced off the top of his head and landed on the floor beside him, then the witch working there began scolding the cat.  
  
"crookshanks no! you horrible cat!"  
  
But, Hermione seemed not to notice what the cat just did, she thought it was the most beautiful cat she had ever seen, so she bought it, Ron was complaining the whole time about it being "an evil beast" and other things like that.  
  
later that night, Harry and Sirius went through a bit more animagus training then went to sleep, Harry tucked in tight in his bed and his godfather snuffles curled up at his feet. 


	5. DEMENTORS AND OLD FRIENDS

I still dont own Harry Potter (  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE AZKABAN PRISONER CHAPTER 5 DEMENTORS AND OLD FRIENDS  
  
The next morning Harry woke early so he could meet the Weasley's for breakfast while waiting for the ministry cars. After a bit of waiting, three ministry cars arrived, MR. Weasley started rushing people out of the leaky cauldron and into the nearest car, MR. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione where in the first car, MRS. Weasley, Fred, and George where in the second car and in the third car was Harry, Ginny, and snuffles.  
  
The ride to Kings Cross station was fairly short, upon arrival both MR. And MRS. Weasley began to rush everybody with getting there trunks on the carts and going through the magic barrier without any muggles seeing them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took there usual cabin near the back of the train, but this year they where also joined by Ginny, snuffles, and a stranger in tattered robe's sleeping against the window, for some reason snuffles was trying to stay away from the strange man and Harry almost talked his friends into finding a different cabin, but thought it might look a bit odd.  
  
Harry and his friends all talked about school and quidditch for a while then shortly after the witch selling treats passed by they all decided to take a quick nap before they reached Hogwarts(Harry was up late with animagus training and Ron kept almost everyone else up late while looking for scabbers).  
  
A few hours passed and it was starting to get dark when Harry woke, the first thing he noticed was the train slowing down, so he woke up everybody except the strange sleeping man.  
  
Hermione look out the window and told everybody else to.  
  
"we can't be there yet, we should have at least another hour or two"  
  
A few seconds later the lights went out and everybody stood up to get to the door so they could see if it was the whole train, but nothing went according to plan, Ginny tripped over snuffles and knocked over Harry landing perfectly in his lap leaning back against him, then Hermione tripped over crookshanks and knocked Ron on the floor landing right next to him, then the noise they where making trying to get up woke the mysterious stranger sleeping in the corner, which became obvious when the room lit up and he started yelling.  
  
"what the HELL! Is going on here?"  
  
Everybody got back in there own seats and started sputtering out there own versions at the same time, a few seconds later they where all silenced by a tall, dark robed figure opening the door, Harry noticed Sirius was hiding under his seat, he also noticed it was getting colder in the room and he thought he could hear a woman screaming in the distance.  
  
Harry looked at snuffles (Sirius) then back at the robed creature in the doorway, he soon realized the scream was getting louder and his vision was beginning to get a bit foggy, he saw the strange man stand and shoot a silver mist out of his wand at the creature, the thing ran and everything went black.  
  
Soon Harry awoke being lightly slapped, he opened his eyes and saw the strange man, Harry got back in his seat and looked around, for the first time he noticed all the lights where back on and the train was moving again.  
  
Everybody sat looking at him, then Harry realized he had passed out, feeling a bit embarrassed he noticed snuffles was nowhere to be seen, he was looking for snuffles until something nudged the back of his leg, after a few more seconds Harry realized everybody was staring at him.  
  
The strange man spoke first "well Harry, are you feeling all right?"  
  
Harry didn't even bother asking how the man knew his name, but since he was still feeling a bit out of it and extremely cold, he just nodded his head.  
  
The strange opened his bag and pulled out a large piece of chocolate, he then proceeded to break it into smaller chunks and handed them to everybody, "my name is Remus Lupin, or Professor Lupin to you, eat some chocolate it will make you feel better, I'm going to talk to the conductor"  
  
The second Professor Lupin left the cabin snuffles came back out from under Harry's seat long enough to sniff Lupin's bag then went back under the seat.  
  
A few minutes later, Lupin came back in and looked around.  
  
"don't worry I didn't poison it, you'll feel better just eat it"  
  
Harry looked at his piece of chocolate, then finally decided to taste it, the second it entered his mouth he could feel the warmth returning to his body, he quickly finished the rest.  
  
"Um, Professor Lupin sir?"  
  
"yes Harry?"  
  
"what was that thing?"  
  
The question seemed to be the same one Ron, Hermione, and Ginny where thinking about asking, the second somebody did ask it all there attention seemed to be completely focused on Professor Lupin.  
  
"well Harry, that is a good question, nobody knows exactly what those are, there called Dementor's"  
  
The rest of the train ride was fairly boring, and for some reason snuffles seemed to be hiding from Professor Lupin, when they reached the station at Hogsmead, Lupin left first and everybody followed shortly after.  
  
They all shared a carriage together (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and snuffles) and by the time they entered the great hall they could hear an angry grumbling from Ron and Harry's stomach's, but before they could enter, Professor McGonagall stopped Harry and Hermione and told them to follow her.  
  
Harry, Hermione and (to Professor McGonagall's dismay) snuffles, followed the stern looking professor through the empty hallways, They entered a small office decorated in red and gold with a large warm fireplace, they where in the office of Minerva McGonagall head of Gryffindor house.  
  
A few seconds later there was a soft knock on the door and Madam Pomfrey walked in, as soon as she spotted Harry, she began to check him and ask questions about what he had done this time, Harry kept saying he hadn't done anything stupid yet and he was fine, Harry noticed the whole time snuffles looked extremely amused.  
  
After explaining about Professor Lupin already giving them some chocolate he was excused and after a few minutes of waiting outside he was joined by Hermione, they went back to the great hall for the rest of the feast and noticed that Professor Lupin seemed to be missing, after enjoying a delicious feast (even snuffles got some) they all retreated back to the warmth of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
The small group sat and talked about the events of the day, then after Ginny nearly fell asleep on Harry's shoulder, they all split up and went to there respective dorm rooms.  
  
Harry quickly got changed into his pajama's and silently got into his four poster, snuffles lay at the foot of his bed acting as a silent protector, and everybody enjoyed a great nights sleep. 


	6. TAUNTING TEA LEAVES

Still dont own it  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE AZKABAN PRISONER CHAPTER 6 TAUNTING TEA LEAVES  
  
When Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the great hall the next day, the first thing they noticed was Malfoy standing in front of a large group of laughing Slytherins, as they passed Harry noticed Malfoy was doing an impersonation of somebody fainting, all the Slytherins glanced at Harry and started laughing even louder.  
  
Trying to ignore Malfoy, they all crossed the great hall and took seats at the end of the Gryffindor table.  
  
"what the hells wrong with Malfoy?" Ron asked glancing at the blonde moron.  
  
The rest of breakfast was fairly boring (except for the Slytherins) Harry had finished early and ran back up to his room with some extra bacon for snuffles, Harry quickly went over his schedule on the way back out of the common room, his first class was Divination in the top of north tower, he began running down what he thought where the right halls, after several minutes Harry slammed into something which let out an alarmed yelp as they both slammed into the ground.  
  
Harry sat up and looked irritably at whoever he had run into, then when he noticed who he ran into he was in a much better mood.  
  
But neither of them got a chance to say anything because Hermione pulled them both onto the feet and dragged them down the hall by there arms muttering something about "stupid boys" and "clumsy prats"  
  
After a few more minutes of walking, they found a hall with a strange portrait, it was a large grass field.  
  
"well, where should we go?" Ron asked, getting a bit irritated at being lost.  
  
"how should I know" Hermione snapped back.  
  
Harry was looking at the strange portrait, he noticed Ron and Hermione where about to start another argument, but he wasn't paying much attention, Harry saw a small plump white pony trot onto the portrait and was soon followed by a short knight with grass stains on his armor.  
  
"who invades Sir Cadogan's hallway?"  
  
The short knight tried to pull his sword from its sheath and failed miserably, during his second attempt he got it out and because the sword was larger then he was he easily overbalanced and stuck his sword into the ground to keep from falling over, after a few tries to pull his sword out of the ground Sir Cadogan gave up and wiped the sweat from his brow (The whole time Harry was trying not to laugh at the portrait or his friends arguing)  
  
"you vagrant evil doers will be sorry you ever invaded my area. as soon as I get my sword back"  
  
The odd portrait finally caught the attention of Ron and Hermione, they both walked closer and all three where bombarded with such foul insults even Harry turned red (and his uncle used a lot of foul language), Hermione finally cut off the strange knight.  
  
"if you don't tell us how to get to the Divination class we will hex you into oblivion"  
  
"well, well you don't have to get all rude, wait! Does this mean a quest? Why didn't you say so in the first place? Well were off!"  
  
Sir Cadogan ran off his portrait to the left, Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed quickly glancing at the strange knight running through several other portraits (a portrait of nuns was so shocked they almost fell out of there painting) after running through several halls and going up several narrow stairways, they finally arrived in a large empty room with a trap door in the ceiling.  
  
As soon as they arrived in the strange room, Sir Cadogan bowed and left dragging his large sword behind him.  
  
"well, what are we supposed o do now?" Ron complained  
  
Before anybody could respond, the trap door in the ceiling opened and a long silver ladder slid from the opening all the way to the floor, after quickly climbing the ladder they found the strangest class room they had ever seen, it looked like some kind of twisted cross between a coffee shop and an old attic filled with antiques.  
  
The room was filled with small round tables with old tore up arm chairs around them, the air smelled of several strong perfumes, and to make the whole room even weirder, all the lamps had red shawls over them giving the room an extremely odd red tone.  
  
The rest of there class was already there so Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat at a table in the back, after a few seconds of waiting, a tall woman entered the room from an unseen door, she was the strangest professor they had ever seen, on her neck she wore several chains and pendants, her arms where covered in several different kinds of bangles and bracelets, and her glasses made her eyes look ten times larger then normal.  
  
"Greeting class, my name is Sibyll Trelawney though you will be calling me Professor Trelawney, we will start with reading tea leaves, then we will move onto palms, by the way Neville you might want to owl your grandmother to see how she is doing, and by the end of the year we will be working with the crystal ball"  
  
She had been speaking in the most eerie misty sounding voice anybody had ever heard.  
  
Soon everybody was drinking tea and preparing the remaining dregs, the instructions where on pages five and six of unfogging the future.  
  
Ron and Harry decided to be partners so they traded tea remains and began trying to decipher there meaning with there Divination book.  
  
:well Harry, I think it looks like a hat, but from this angle it looks like an animal, maybe a hippo or a sheep."  
  
And of course Professor Trelawney had to overhear and notice Harry trying his hardest not to laugh.  
  
"let me take a look" she said as she took the cup and began to examine the tea dregs.  
  
"well this is the symbol of the dark guardian, somebody unexpected will protect you, and this is the symbol of the fallen moon, it means somebody close to you cares a great deal about you but you haven't realized it yet, then this last symbol is, oh my."  
  
The Professor turned a pale white and slowly backed away until she bumped into a different table.  
  
"oh it couldn't be that bad" Hermione complained.  
  
"its, I didn't expect it for somebody so young, the grim."  
  
To the surprise of everybody in the room, even to himself for that matter, Harry began laughing then buried his face in his folded arms on the table to stifle his laughter.  
  
"and WHAT exactly is so funny about a death oman?" snapped Professor Trelawney, sounding a bit like Professor McGonagall.  
  
"well, your probably seeing my new pet, I got a magic dog over the summer and people seem to think it looks like a grim"  
  
Professor Trelawney wasn't very happy about being corrected, the rest of class was uneventful, Neville broke three cups but nothing really interesting happened.  
  
After Divination had ended, Ron, Hermione, and Harry left the class quickly trying not to laugh to loudly about the grim prediction.  
  
Hermione pulled out her schedule to see what there next class was.  
  
"well it looks like next is care of magical creatures" but she didn't seem to happy about it.  
  
"what wrong Mione?" Ron asked sounding a bit worried.  
  
"were paired with the Slytherins." 


End file.
